Tripp Dalton
'Tripp Dalton '''is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera [[Days of our Lives|''Days of our Lives]]. He is portrayed by Lucas Adams. He is the thought-to-be dead son of legacy character Steve Johnson and the late mafia princess Ava Vitali. Through his father's marriage, he gained Kayla Brady as a stepmother and is the long lost half-brother of Joey and Stephanie Johnson. Casting Lucas Adams, star from the Disney Show (Liv and Maddie) will portray Tripp Dalton. From Soap Opera Digest, “I’m excited,” says Adams, who’s having a viewing party on the big day. “But I’m not the one that’s organizing that. My girlfriend Shelby Ward is. I have a core friend group. There’s like ten of us. We all met on a Disney show (Liv and Maddie) a couple of years ago, and we’ve been hanging out ever since.” According to Adams, his initial scenes will make viewers wonder about Tripp. Adams admits he was nervous his first day on the job, “because I had quite a bit to say. The night before I was running the lines like crazy. I knew had to get them down,” he explains. But working with vets Nichols and Evans helped. “They are the nicest people and easy to work with,” shares Adams. “They mainly told me not to worry about the lines; that they would come to me when I started doing the scenes. They said, ‘Let it flow.’ It really helped me get going.” Adams has been moving along effortlessly ever since, and so has Tripp, who viewers will learn more about as the weeks unfold. “He’s a good kid who’s had a lot of bad luck and he has a lot of bad tendencies in a way,” describes Adams, acknowledging that it’s all part of the character’s difficult past. “He grew up in rough style. His foster family wasn’t the best to him, and it really reflects in his personality.” Background Tripp is the son of Steve Johnson and Ava Vitali, when he was born he was sold into the blackmarket by his grandfather, Martino Vitali. He was sold to the Dalton family. His adoptive mother was very kind and loving to him while his adoptive father was abusive towards him beating him for unknown reasons. His adoptive mother passed away when he was very young, after that his relationship with his adoptive father gotten worse. Between 2010 and 2011, he ran away from home after getting tired of his abusive life, he went on to look for his biological parents. On March 2017, in Arizona, he finally met his father Steve Johnson and his family. He wanted to know more about his mother, and when he learned that his father "killed" his mother he became conflicted. Blaming him for how he will never meet his mother, he disowned Steve, while he continues to have a close relationship with his brother Joey and his friend like Jade, whom he is seemingly attracted. In April 27, he finally started warming up to his stepmother Kayla. On April 4, Tripp meets his mother's cousin Angelo and he informs him that he has his mother's eyes and he looks just like her when she was his age. He also received his inheritance as the heir to the Vitali family fortune. On April 29, Tripp revealed he graduated from Arizona State University. In the summer of 2017, he began working as a Hospital assistant with his step-mother Kayla. In August 31, 2017, Tripp donated all of his inheritance to the hospital so he can wipe the slate clean, after causing problems there. In October 19, Tripp became a waiter at the same cafe his friend Claire Brady is working at. He currently lives with Claire, Ciara Brady, Ben Weston. He is in a committed relationship with Ciara, though he feels she has feelings for Ben. Storylines |-| 2016= In January 12, 2016 Ava revealed to Steve that she had a son with him and that he was sold in the blackmarket by her father, Martino Vitali. The next day Steve told Kayla about his alleged son with Ava and on how he has considered in locating him for if the baby is truly his, he wants to make sure that he doesn't suffer a horrific childhood like he did. Kayla thinks that Ava is playing but Steve persisted that he wanted to make sure if and Ava had a baby. After Ava kidnaps Kayla, Steve is forced into working with Ava in finding her son. On February 8, it's revealed by Raymond, the man who handled the adoption agency that Ava's son who was taken to that place "died" of pneumonia within weeks of being purchased. Ava's heart was broken and her life was shattered. Raymond left after offering his condolences. Steve coldly pointed out to a uncontrollably sobbed Ava, "Could have been mine...but maybe not. Either way, there's nothing tying us together now." Steve grabbed his stuff and exited the hotel room after adding that he never wanted to see her in Salem again. Leaving Ava alone as she sank to the floor in despair, clutching the photograph of her son against her chest as she continued weeping, grieving for her deceased bundle of joy, the baby boy she will never hold or care for. Later that night she had a psychotic break and she destroyed her entire room out of pure rage against Steve for leaving her in her grief after learning of the death of her child. Steve arrives in Salem and reunited with Kayla. He informed her of everything and that the baby died in infancy. Kayla gave her condolences though Steve revealed that he doubts that the child was even his and probably will never know the truth. |-| 2017-18= In March 8, 2017 Steve finds out from Raymond that the baby he and Ava had is alive and is in Arizona. Steve informed Kayla of everything, Joey accidentally learns about his half-brother. Both Kayla and Steve went forth to Arizona to find his possible son. On March 23, in Arizona, Steve and Kayla trace Tripp to a diner. There they learn from the owner that Tripp was fired after he gave him a black eye. Steve is worried that Tripp maybe as troubled as Ava was. Suddenly, the owner starts yelling and Tripp appears. Steve is shocked and and steps in tries to broker peace but winds up hitting the owner. Tripp thanks Steve and asks who he is. He informs him that he believes he is his father. They introduce themselves. He tells him about how his mother's father forced her to give Tripp up. Steve promised to tell him everything after he comes with him back to Salem to have a DNA test done to prove that he is his father. He agreed. On March 27, Steve and Tripp have their blood drawn at University Hospital. A nurse tells Steve and Tripp that the test results have been delayed. They leave and arrive at the loft where he meets his younger brother, Joey for the first time. He soon meets Jade Michaels. Later Tripp reveals that his adopted mom's dead and his adopted father used him as a punching bag so he ran away nearly a decade ago. Steve shares on how horrible his own father was, and they bonded. The nurse calls and gives Kayla the news. Tripp is Steve's son. Steve tells his son he's really happy about this. They hug just as Jade falls down the stairs. At night, Tripp waits for Steve after he went to drop Jade at the hospital with Joey and Kayla. Later, Steve returns to the loft with food and after having lunch, he opens up about Ava, telling Tripp Ava wasn't stable and that she's dead. Tripp learns that Steve killed his mother on ISA orders. Tripp learns his mother was not only lethal but also certifiably insane. Tripp couldn't hear anymore right now. Joey invites Tripp to stay there. In April 4, Tripp meets his mother's cousin Angelo. Angelo remarks on how Tripp looks just like his mother. Angelo shares on the suffering his mother had to face in her life. After some exchange they part ways. In the next day, Tripp disowns Steve blaming him for how his mother turned out. On April 19, a drunk Tripp attacks Roman and he is taken into custody. Kayla later arrives at the SPD and helps him get through the night. The next day Tripp and Steve met in the park and discussed the past of their painful childhood. Steve vowed to him he will never give up on him. In April 27, Tripp and Kayla saved Roman from an allergic reaction. In April 28, Tripp reveals he graduated from Arizona State. The day after, Tripp begins to investigate his mother's death. Soon Tripp meets his cousin Abigail and his aunt Adrienne. He learns from Abigail more about his mother's death. He bonded with Adrienne over their past. Because of Jade's lies, he believed Kayla killed his mom. In June, he becomes Kayla's assistant and got her suspended from her work. After Kayla was given her job back, Tripp was convinced by Angelo to eliminate her. Tripp confronted her and demanded she confesses to killing his mother. He began threatening her with a small knife, and soon his father and brother showed up. Joey confessed to killing Ava. A confrontation bloomed and in the end, Tripp was ashamed of what he had done. His father soon embraced and comforted him. In August 10, Tripp learns Kayla thinks he should be arrested for endangering his patients. He tries to leave Salem, but not before meeting up with Claire at work and gave her back an MP3 player she had recently let him borrow. Tripp raved about how amazing her voice is and how he has no doubts she will be among the best singers in the future. He reveals he plans to leave Salem, because he is the one who set Kayla up. He explains why and Claire's shocked. She was able to convince him to apologize to her. Claire started to excuse herself so she'd get back to work, but before walking away, she asked if she was ever going to see Tripp again. He's not sure. She gave Tripp her MP3 player to Tripp as a sort of reminder of her. In August 15, Tripp apologized to Kayla for his actions and explained why he did what he did. She accepted his apology and promised that she wouldn't turn him in. Both she and Tripp went to the Pub where they met with Joey and Steve and he apologized to them for what he had done and he promised to not tell anyone that Joey killed his mother. However, Joey told them that he plans to confess, Kayla tried to convince him otherwise. Joey and Kayla went out of the Pub to speak about his decision. While Tripp apologizes to Steve. He doesn't want Joey to go to prison. Because he's his brother and his son. Tripp plans on making things right. Joey and Kayla return. She has accepted that he's turning himself in. In August 31, Tripp and Steve made peace with one another and decided to make a fresh start. He also informed his father that he donated all of his inheritance to the hospital so he can wipe the slate clean, after causing problems there. Later, Tripp was offered by Claire to move into her and Theo's apartment, which he happily accepted despite Theo's reluctance. Claire helps him move his stuff in. In October 19, Tripp became a waiter at the same cafe his friend Claire Brady is working at, he also made peace with Kayla. In October 30, in Halloween night at the loft, Tripp and Claire have an awkward moment. Later, when Tripp thought about moving out, Claire begs him to stay and he agrees. Tripp's feelings for Claire continue to grow. He confides in his father about this who warns him to stay out of Theo and Claire's relationship for it could cause trouble. In November 13, at the loft, Claire revealed to Tripp that she told Theo that she really feels comfortable around him, for he understands and captivates her better than Theo. When they are playing video games they share a close moment, which is interrupted by a call. Claire learns that Theo has been shot. Claire faints because of the news, and Tripp stays next to her in the hospital. When he figures out Kate Roberts was indirectly responsible for Theo's shooting, he is tempted to turn her in. But she blackmails him and takes the evidence he has on her. Tripp informs his father on what Kate has done, and that she threatens to ruin Kayla's life if he exposes her crimes. Later Steve was able to end Kate's threat over his family. Tripp continues to help Claire cope with Theo's shooting, while defending her against Ciara's bashing. Soon afterwards Ciara learns that Tripp has feelings for Claire, they both decided to work together to let Claire and Theo know of their feelings. However, when Tripp professes his feelings to Claire she did not reciprocate neither did Theo when he learned of Ciara's feelings for him. After New Years Eve, Tripp learned from Ciara that Rafe cheated on her mother. He was able to convince her not to tell her mother for she would only hurt her and herself. Ciara and Tripp continued getting closer. On Valentine's Day, Ciara took Tripp on a ride on her bike, they soon began flirting. In February 20, when Tripp and Ciara were taken hostages by ISA Boss Pamela Van Damme, in the end Tripp saved Ciara and injected by Pamela with a syringe filled with poison. On March 5, during her grandmother's wedding, Claire revealed to Hope that Rafe cheated on her. Tripp tried his best to make peace between Ciara and Claire. On March 13, Tripp and Ciara shared their first kiss. Tripp and Ciara exposed Claire's deceit on the face of Bella contest and helped her become the new face of Basic Black. However, on May, when Tripp and Ciara were on the brink of making love for the first time, she backed out and on June 1, she broke up with him without explaining why. Later Claire returned and revealed she and Theo broke up after learning she cheated on the contest months earlier. Both Tripp and Claire were in heavy emotional pain that led to them nearly having sex. In June 5, Ciara walked in on them, and after vexing them and being pushed she revealed to Tripp that she was raped by her former step-brother Chase, which was why she couldn't make love to him. She walked out without hearing an explanation. After Ciara left, Claire explained Tripp what happened with Chase that led to her rape. Days pass, as they don't hear from Ciara, they soon learn from Rafe that she might be held captive by Ben. On July 6, Claire admitted to Tripp that while she was with Theo she still had feelings for him and still does to this day, but she lets him know that she accepts his desire to be with Ciara. When Ciara is brought back home, she is very defensive towards Ben which surprises Claire and Tripp. Tripp soon notices that Ciara might have feelings for Ben. Later, when Ciara invites Ben to move in with them. Tripp was against it, but Claire supported her, mainly because she wants to push Ciara and Ben together so Tripp could be hers. Crimes committed |-|pre-2017= *Ran away from home. revealed on Mar 27, 2017 *Number of illegal activities; shoplifting and assault charges. pre-2017 |-|2017-18= *Passed out free food from the diner he worked in. 2017 *Punched Charlie, the owner of the diner he worked in. 2017 *Planned to run away from the cops. 23, 2017 *Tried to punch Roman Brady. 19, 2017 *Plotted to ruin Kayla's reputation. 31, 2017 *He makes some changes on a file of a patient so it appears as though Kayla made a mistake. 26, 2017 *Destruction of private property. 31, 2017 *Nearly killed Kayla. 7, 2017 *Attempted to kill Joey but stopped himself from doing it. 7, 2017 *Killed ISA boss Pamela Van Damme with a syringe filled with poison while she held Ciara Brady at gun point. 20, 2018 *With Ciara, broke into Wyatt’s phone and texted Claire as him to have confirmation she and Wyatt hacked the Face of Bella Magazine contest in Claire’s favor. 25, 2018 *Planted false evidence against Ben Weston. 2018; revealed on October 30, 2018 Health and Vitals |-|pre-2017= *Sold into the Black Market by his grandfather Martino Vitali. revealed on Jan 12, 2016 *Heavily abused by his adopted father. revealed on Mar 27, 2017 |-|2017-18= *Threatened by his former boss, Charlie. 23, 2017 *Pinned to a table in self defence by Roman Brady. 19, 2017 *Nearly punched by a drunken customer at the Pub. 9, 2017 *Blackmailed by Kate Roberts. 16, 2017 *Held hostage with Ciara Brady by ISA boss Pamela Van Damme 20, 2018 Gallery MV5BNjA0NTEwNDQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU4NjQwODE@. V1 .jpg days-of-our-lives-16.jpg|Ava tells Steve about their missing son Couples-days-of-our-lives-26457747-444-304.jpg|Tripp's Parents, Steve Johnson and Ava Vitali IMG 6171.jpg|Photo of Baby Tripp IMG_6172.jpg|Photos of Baby Tripp Avason.gif|Ava tells Steve he is the father of her baby AvaBroken.gif|Raymond tells Steve and Ava that their baby is dead TrippAlive.gif|Raymond tells Steve that his son with Ava is alive!!! SKTripp.gif|Steve tells Kayla that his son with Ava is alive tripp-played-by-lucas-adams-on-days-jj1.jpg TrippMeetsPapaSteve.gif|Tripp meets his father Steve Johnson for the first time SteveSeesTripp.gif|Steve sees his son Tripp for the first time Tripp-is-in-for-some-bad-news-JJ.jpg TrippKayla.gif|Tripp meets Kayla TrippAva.gif|Tripp questions Steve about his mother 170327.jpg JPI_Episode13053_0001618023.jpg JPI_Episode13053_0001618021.jpg FAC6iu.gif|Tripp meets his cousin Abigail TrAdri.gif|Tripp meets his aunt Adrienne TrippSteveEat.gif TrippCDAva.gif TrippMAngelo.gif TrippSteveEat.gif TrippCalls.gif SteveTrippHug.gif hTG6cl.gif Tripp meets with Angelo.GIF|Tripp tells Angelo that he thinks Kayla killed Ava tripp-meets-claire-on-way-out-days-hw.jpg|Tripp and Claire IMG_8323.jpg Tripp Stayla showdown.JPG|Steve tries to stop Tripp from hurting Kayla 20935022_10213284602892268_8604959106190656082_o.jpg IMG_8721.JPG claire-tripp-halloween-days-chrisd-300x175.jpg|Tripp and Claire in Halloween 2017 tripp-claire-theo-halloween-days-chrisd.jpg|Tripp, Claire and Theo in Halloween 2017 23621270_1926331797394787_6790303900311654719_n.jpg 23559841_1926331960728104_3031593894884313056_n.jpg 23561669_1926331724061461_6252920393699666265_n.jpg 23621714_1926331840728116_3084515521661069550_n.jpg 23755240_1112866042149308_7209229945898350004_n.jpg 23755594_1112866005482645_5596343651483306527_n.jpg 25075246 10154873897671688 1435126061 o.png JPI_Episode13236_0001705101.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001705105.jpg JPI_Episode13268_0001713292.jpg JPI_Episode13268_0001713293.jpg JPI_Episode13268_0001713294.jpg Dool 562.jpg Dool 568.jpg 27993395_2037028449658454_4312416613077896016_o.jpg JPI_Episode13282_0001717152.jpg JPI_Episode13282_0001717153.jpg JPI_Episode13282_0001717155.jpg 28061576_2037028129658486_7031181050787397828_o.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719413.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719412.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719411.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719410.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719409.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719408.jpg Dool 049.jpg 42294055_2308270052523793_5397801437461741568_o.jpg Category:Johnson Family Category:Vitali Family Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Males